


Malédiction Familiale

by Tempete_Sanguine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pottercest, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempete_Sanguine/pseuds/Tempete_Sanguine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les histoires de famille ne méritent pas toutes d'être connues. Surtout lorsque cela concerne Harry Potter. Pour qui le destin est rarement de son côté.<br/>Ces histoires de familles qui ruinent tout. Et en commençant par le destin du Monde Sorcier.<br/>Après tout, la situation commence à être grave quand nos deux antagonistes sont incapables de se tuer et préfère plutôt... s'embrasser?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malédiction Familiale

**Author's Note:**

> Dans ce chapitre en particulier il est mention de pensées suicidaires.  
> Cette histoire aborde abondamment le sujet de l'inceste alors si cela vous dégoûte ne lisez pas cette histoire.

Chapitre I  
1 705 mots

Il cherchait désespérément dans la salle de bain quelque chose, n’importe quoi d’un peu coupant. Il n’y avait rien. Que des serviettes et une trousse de toilette où un rasoir était absent. Il se tira les cheveux un moment puis croisa son propre regard dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il y vit son visage émacié, une expression de dégoût et de désespoir sur ses traits. Découragé, il regarda ses mains. Oh comme il les haïssait. Il détestait ses mains parce qu’elles l’avaient touché, qu’elles l’avaient caressé. Elles l’avaient trahi, avaient refusé de serrer autour de son cou plus tôt. Il aurait tant aimé qu’elles lui obéissent et l’étrangle. Cela aurait réglé tous ses problèmes.

Mais non, ses mains avaient relâché son cou et s’étaient glissés plus bas préférant de loin caresser ses clavicules, son torse… et… et… son entrejambe. Elles étaient complètement hors de son contrôle. Si au moins il n’aurait eu qu’elles comme traîtres mais non le sort adorait s’acharner sur lui. Son sexe lui-même s’était dressé devant l’ennemi. Juste pour cela il avait la douloureuse envie de le couper.

Ah si seulement il trouvait quelque chose de coupant, un bout de vitre, n’importe quoi.

Le miroir.

Il le frappa de toutes ses forces, le regarda éclater en morceau avec une joie sauvage. Il entendit un juron de l’autre côté de la porte. Il l’ignora et attrapa un morceau de miroir. Il l’enfonça profondément dans son poignet gauche. Il serra les dents et s’apprêta à en faire de même pour le poignet quand la porte s’ouvrit à la volée.  
Un homme nu apparût dans l’embrasure et il se jeta sur lui. Il lui arracha le morceau de miroir sans difficulté et le frappa de son poing à la mâchoire.

  
-Potter il est hors de question que tu te tue. C’est mon privilège tu m’entends, lui cria-t-il et il le jeta par terre sans ménagement.

  
-Va te faire foutre, hurla Harry furieux d’avoir été interrompu.

  
Un éclair jaune sortit du bout des doigts de l’homme et frappa la plaie du survivant. Elle se refermât rapidement au grand déplaisir de celui-ci.

  
-Espèce de monstre, l’injuria Harry tout en essayant de se relever.

  
-Potter, je comprends que cela peut être dur à comprendre pour un être dépourvu d’intelligence mais ta mort m’appartient et c’est non négociable. Maintenant sois un bon garçon et occupe toi de ça, dit-il tout en prenant son sexe gonflé en main.

  
Harry cracha par terre.

  
-Jamais Voldemort!

  
-Menteur, tu en meurs d’envie! Avoue-le! S’exclama-t-il et il s’installa à califourchon sur le corps nu du survivant.

  
Rouge de honte Harry ne dit pas un mot mais son érection se chargea de répondre à sa place.

  
*** ***  
Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, vanné et pendant un instant sans réalisé que ce qui c’était passé la veille n’était pas un cauchemar. La couleur inhabituelle des draperies de son lit à baldaquin eut tôt fait de lui faire reconnaître la vérité.

  
Il bondit hors du lit et vit qu’heureusement Voldemort était absent de la chambre. Il regarda autour de lui et vit sa baguette sur la table de chevet. Il s’empressa de la prendre, puis chercha dans la pièce ses vêtements.

  
Ils n’étaient pas là alors il fouilla dans la penderie de Voldemort et enfila une de ses robes noires non sans un frisson de dégout. Une fois décent il essaya de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Elle était verrouillée et elle résista à tous les sorts qu’il connaissait pour l’ouvrir.

  
Il y avait une autre porte dans un autre coin de la chambre et celle-ci s’ouvrit sans problème. La pièce était un salon où Voldemort devait rencontrer ses invités les plus intimes. Plusieurs portraits le suivirent des yeux alors qu’il entra dans la pièce. Sur une table basse Harry vit une chaîne et un bout de parchemin.

  
Il le prit avec appréhension qui se changea rapidement en colère devant l’arrogance de Voldemort. Celui-ci l’invitait à prendre la chaîne qui était un portoloin permanent qui fonctionnait dans les deux sens. Il était convié à revenir aussi souvent qu’il le désirait.

  
Plutôt mourir, pensa Harry et il activa le portoloin.

  
*** ***  
Il se retrouva devant la porte d’entrée du douze square Grimmauld. Il regarda avec horreur le porche de la maison que lui avait légué Sirius. Voldemort savait où se trouvait l’Ordre. Ce n’était sûrement qu’une question de temps avant que celui-ci les attaque.

  
Cependant, pourquoi l’informer qu’il connaissait cette information au lieu de simplement l’attaquer. Plusieurs scénarios lui vinrent en tête, le plus plausible étant que même s’il connaissait son emplacement il préférait ne pas l’attaquer. Peut-être attendait-il d’Harry qu’il déplace l’Ordre et l’AD précipitamment et sûrement dans un lieu moins sûr.

  
Harry essaya de se convaincre que c’était la seule explication possible et plaça sa main sur la poignée de la porte. La maison reconnu immédiatement son propriétaire et le laissa entrer.

  
Hermione l’attendait dans le vestibule, elle avait les bras croisés et paraissait de mauvaise humeur. Ce qu’elle prouva une seconde plus tard en ouvrant la parole :

  
-Harry où étais-tu passé? Ça fait plus de vingt-quatre heure que tu es parti. Tout le monde commençait vraiment à s’inquiéter.

  
-Hermione, dit-il contrit mais il ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire qu’il avait échangé une correspondance avec Voldemort pour organiser leur ultime affrontement dans un endroit reculé, sans interférence de la part de personne. Ils avaient prévu de s’y battre jusqu’à la mort d’un d’entre eux mais aucun sort ayant l’intention de faire du mal à l’autre avait réussit à sortir de leur baguette. Elles étaient étrangement bloquées et puis l’étrange attraction les avait distraits.

  
-Harry ne sort plus sans prévenir, fit-elle et elle s’approcha pour le serrer dans ses bras.

  
-Non! Ne me touche pas! Cria-t-il puis il se reprit en voyant son expression. C’est parce que… je suis sale. J’aimerais prendre une douche maintenant. Désolé.

  
-Ça va Harry. Vas-y, mais j’aimerais te parler plus tard, répondit-elle pas convaincue.

-D’accord, dit-il sans le penser et il se dépêcha de sortir du vestibule. Il rejoignit sa chambre en un temps record. Il arracha la robe de Voldemort et la jeta dans le feu du foyer. Puis, il prit sa douche. Il n’avait pas complètement mentit à Hermione. Il se sentait incroyablement sale, souillé même. Il tourna la température jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit brûlante et il se frotta jusqu’au sang par endroit.

Il resta de longues minutes, à rien faire sous le jet, à regarder dans le vide et à ignorer le rougissement de sa peau. Il se décida à sortir de la douche que lorsqu’il entendit Hermione l’appeler. Le déjeuner était apparemment prêt.

Il se sécha, enfila rapidement un jean et un t-shirt et descendit vers la salle à manger.

Lorsqu’il fit sont apparition dans la pièce, les gens assis à table se mirent à lui parler tous en même temps.

-Harry où étais-tu…

-Franchement Harry…

-Un jour complet passé…

-On peut savoir si…

-Tu as une mine horrible…

-Silence, fit Ron en voyant le visage de son meilleur ami se décomposer et tous se turent. Harry ce que tu es parti faire a été productif?

-Oui, mentit-il toujours aussi pâle.

-Alors c’est tout ce que j’ai besoin de savoir. L’essentiel a été dit tout le monde. Retournez à votre repas!

Ron se leva de table, posa une main sur l’épaule d’Harry. Ce dernier se retint pour ne pas trop sursauter.

-Vient, dit-il doucement et il le dirigea hors de la pièce. Hermione qui les suivaient ferma la porte derrière eux.

Ron s’arrêta dans un salon plus loin dans le couloir et après s’être assuré que personne ne pouvait les entendre d’un sort commença à parler.

-Harry tu ne peux pas arriver dans la salle à manger comme ça. Tout ses gens comptent sur toi, depuis que Dumbledore est mort, ils te voient comme leur chef. Tu ne peux pas arriver comme ça avec cet air abattu. Tu dois instiller en eux l’espoir et ce n’est pas en arrivant pâle et défait que tu vas réussir.

-Je sais, répondit Harry sans enthousiasme.

-Tu le sais? Regarde toi un peu dans le miroir avant de sortir de ta chambre et jette toi un glamour je sais pas, lui rétorqua Ron.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Ron mais ma vie n’est pas vraiment joyeuse en ce moment. Pardonne-moi si je ne saute pas de joie, lui répondit sèchement Harry écœurer par son attitude. Depuis quand son meilleur ami se prenait pour son père?

-Harry ne t’en prend pas à Ron. Il a raison, dit Hermione.

Harry se retint de lui dire sa façon de penser, même s’il commençait à se fâcher de leur attitude. Toutefois, il rationnalisa c’était peut-être la dernière fois qu’ils se parlaient. Inutile de se quitter avec une dispute. Cette fois il savait où se trouvait tout les objets coupants de sa chambre et si cela ne suffisait pas il avait sa baguette. Il pourrait en conjurer autant qu’il voudrait.

-Ça va? Lui demanda Hermione quand il resta silencieux trop longtemps à son goût.

-Je me demandais juste comment tous ces gens réagiraient si je n’étais plus là.

-Ne dis pas des choses aussi horribles, fit Hermione d’un ton désapprobateur.

-Ils perdraient sûrement tout espoir. La résistance n’existerait plus, répondit Ron sincèrement.

-Mmm, fit Harry et il dût se retenir pour ne pas pleurer. Il était incapable de tuer Voldemort. Quelque chose en dehors de son contrôle et peut être à bien à y penser au-delà de celui du seigneur des ténèbres aussi, l’empêchait de le tuer. La prophétie était par conséquent fausse. Il ne pensait pas que ce soit possible de le tuer plus tard et il se sentait incapable. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, s’il se tuait personne ne continuerait à se battre contre le côté sombre. Alors, même s’il aurait aimé, tellement aimé mettre fin à ses jours il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas tous les condamnés à cause de son égoïsme.

-Retourne dans ta chambre, je vais monter avec ton déjeuner, lui dit Hermione qui voyait bien qu’il n’était pas dans son assiette aujourd’hui.

-Merci, répondit Harry et il se dépêcha de quitter la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes beaucoup plus longtemps.


End file.
